


Clothes Shopping: With A Twist

by TheGingerAngel



Series: supercorp is gay and so am i [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, i live in the sin bin, this needed to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: Kara is ordered to go shopping by Alex. She doesn't expect to see LCorp's CEO there too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. But I love Supercorp so here's another one shot that was not needed but I wrote anyway

Kara struggled out of clothes in the small changing room as she tried to keep her eye on her watch. She hated shopping. She found it boring and pointless. She had plenty of good clothes at home, why did she need more?

 

Alex was usually the one to drag her to the mall and force her to try on what felt like half the store but today, she was busy, leaving the young Kryptonian to fend for herself. Alex had made her promise that she would at least spend an hour in the store, pick out something she liked and buy it (Alex had been going through a lot lately so Kara chose not to fight with her. Usually she would have tried to back out of it).

 

Kara sighed as she stood half naked in the changing room, staring at her choice of clothes in front of her. She knew that she couldn’t get out of here early so the young woman had decided that she might as well heed her sister's advice and get some shopping done. It had been a while since she’d gone clothes shopping. She pulled the first piece of clothing- a short, white dress that was sleeveless and flared at the waist -from its hanger and began the slow and steady process of trying it on.

 

After a few changes and comparing different colours, Kara had finally picked the items she was going to buy and prove that today hadn’t been a waste. A pair a dark navy pants, a few blouses and skirts and a blue dress that Kara was very happy to buy. She looked down at her watch and sighed. She’d only been here half an hour and she still had another thirty minutes to kill before she could leave and prove her sister that she could shop by herself. Nevertheless, she left the changing room and decided she could waste her time mulling around the store. Alex would know if Kara had spent less than an hour in the store and the blonde didn't want to annoy her more than she was already. Just as she was leaving, she bumped into a woman who was looking in the mirror wearing a beautiful floor length gown.

 

Kara stumbled backwards a bit as the other woman took an unbalanced step forward. She grabbed the other woman’s arm to try to steady her.

 

“I am so sorry-” the reporter began before her eyes feel on the other woman properly. “Oh.”

 

Lena Luthor smiled as she looked at the blonde, the skin around her eyes crinkling as she did so. “Miss. Danvers. I didn’t expect you to be here.” Kara cleared her throat and lifted the pile of clothes in her hand. “I was just buying some stuff for my wardrobe. Alex said it needed to be done.”

 

“Indeed.” Lena laughed. She look down expectantly at Kara’s hand that was still firmly gripping her arm. Kara blushed as she let go and put her hand behind her back. Lena shook her head, causing her long raven hair that fell well below her shoulders, to rub against the material of the dress. 

 

Kara’s eyes darted down at the movement and became momentarily stunned. Lena’s dress was gorgeous, tight and looked amazing on her. It flared from her knees to her feet but clung to her hips and waist like a second skin. The jewels sparkled in the bright changing room light and made her look like a deity. Kara gulped. Lena followed her eyes and turned around, allowing her a full view of the dress.

 

“What do you think?” she asked her. “I thought I’d come here on one of my few days off and see if I could find something I could wear to private functions: Casual without being pompous. Do you like it?” Kara was speechless. She opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it then adjusted her glasses. “It, um, l-looks amazing on you Ms Luthor.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’ve told you before, Kara, you can call me Lena. Especially outside of the office.” She took a step into her changing room, hand on the handle. “We are friends after all?”

 

Kara nodded, looking down at the clothes in her arms as Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

“If you wait for me out here while I get changed, we can get some lunch if you want?” Lena said as she moved further into her cubicle, looking over her shoulder at Kara. The blonde stared at the intricate patterns at the back of Lena’s dress and was stunned before catching the CEO’s eye. She blushed and nodded again. Lena smiled, the smile that made Kara weak to her knees and unable to breath, as she left her in the hallway, clutching her forgotten clothes as if it were the only thing keeping her conscious.

 

She sighed and leaned against the wall. How could she, a Super, a sworn enemy of the Luthor family, be so weak around one of them? Kara closed her eyes, her mind drifting away from the world to Lena’s Kryptonite eyes and blood red lips. She was shaken from her daydream as Lena peeked out from her changing room and smiled apologetically at Kara. “You know I wouldn’t ask unless it was necessary but,” Lena bit her lip and looked down at the ground and Kara instantly knew she was doomed, “-I can’t reach the zipper and I definitely need another pair of hands. Help me?” 

 

Kara smiled and, gently placing her clothes on a nearby seat, followed Lena into the small room.

 

The second Kara stepped foot inside, she realised two very important things. One- the changing room was meant for one person and one person only, meaning Kara’s front was pressed against Lena’s back (which was not giving her the most pure thoughts). 

 

The second however, was a lot more impure. Kara was about to see Lena half naked.

 

The reported gulped as the brunette moved her hair over her shoulder, displaying the zip for Kara to pull. She shakily moved one of her hands to rest on Lena’s shoulder as she used the other to gently and slowly, move the zipper down her back.

 

If Kara didn’t have super hearing, she would not of heard the sharp intake of breath the CEO let out as she touched her. But Kara did. A deep red blush crept up her neck and ears as she finished unzipping the woman in front of her. She turned as quickly as she could in the small space and Lena slipped the dress off her shoulders and let it pool around her feet. “Do you need anymore help?” Kara croaked out as she stared firmly at her feet, back still turned completely away from Lena.

 

There was a long pause of silence before she felt a pair of hands creep around her waist and pull her back slightly. Kara gasped.

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara let in a shaky breath as she felt her name escape Lena’s mouth. She had to be dreaming. This couldn’t be happening. “Look at me.”

 

The blonde turned slowly on the spot, her eyes shut firmly as she turned to face the CEO. The hands moved from Kara’s waist to her cheeks. Kara took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

 

Without her high heels, she noticed that Lena Luthor, the CEO of one of the world's most powerful companies, was shorter than her. Lena was looking up at her, those bright Kryptonite coloured eyes staring into her blue ones, as if trying to see into her soul. When her eyes finally left hers, they darted down to her chest before coming back immediately to Lena’s face. 

 

Lena was wearing a dark green lacy bra which looked fantastic against her pale white skin. Lena laughed at the blush that fought itself onto the blonde's face as her hands moved behind Kara’s neck. Kara involuntarily took a small step closer to her so that Lena’s chest was against Kara’s. Both of their eyes darted down to each others. Lena licked her lips and Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned forward and captured her lips in her own.

 

Kissing Lena felt as though everything in the universe had suddenly become non-existent, as if only the two of them lived in an empty world. Kara’s hands snaked around Lena’s waist as Lena stood on her tippy toes and pulled her towards her.

 

Lena shivered when Kara’s cold hands touched her bare skin and she took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of heated kissing, the two broke apart, breathless. Lena laughed as she leaned her forehead against Kara’s and stroked her cheek. “Do you usually kiss woman in changing rooms, Ms Danvers?”

 

Kara smiled, and looked at her under her eyelashes. “Only beautiful, dark haired CEO’s actually.” Lena threw her head back and laughed, causing Kara to stare with adoration at her. How could such a beautiful person like someone like her?

 

Lena took a step back from Kara and smirked as Kara whined from the sudden lack of contact. “Oh don’t give me that look Kara. I need to get dressed if you still want to go to lunch.”

 

Kara’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion until she remembered that she was still in a small changing room with a half naked Lena Luthor.

 

She turned and scurried away as Lena smiled at her back. If she knew all she had to do to get the reporter to kiss her was to see her half naked, the young Luthor would’ve invited her around to dinner a lot sooner.


End file.
